legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Escapade Through Time S6 P10/Transcript
(Slimer is seen restrained by Emily and Lindsey) Slimer: *Struggling* (Allure enters) Allure: Now then... Slimer: !! Allure: Slimer right? Or do you prefer Slimy? Slimer: Please! Please don't tickle me! Allure: Oh don't worry Slimy. You don't mind if I call you Slimy yes? I won't tickle you. Slimer: Phew. Allure: IF you cooperate with me. Slimer: *Gulps* Allure: So. Let's you and me be friends Slimy. Just tell me why your friends came back. Slimer: C-Can.. Can I ask... What are you gonna do to my friends? Allure: Nothing too bad. Just going give them our gift is all. Slimer: You're going to infect them?? Allure: All of them. And control the Targhuls too. Slimer: Y-You mean Batty and the others!? Allure: That's right. We're all gonna be one big happy family. (Allure then goes up to Lindsey and strokes her chin) Allure: Won't that be fun? Lindsey: Hehe. Slimer: F-Forget it! I won't let you! Allure: Oh come on now Slimy. We know your friends strengths and weaknesses. Your friends right now are likely starting to join us right now. So please. Be a friend and tell me. Slimer: N-NO! Allure:... (Allure suddenly takes some slime from Slimer) Slimer: *Gasp* Allure: Last chance Slimy. Slimer:..... Allure: What's it going to be? Slimer:.....No. Allure: Hm? Slimer: I won't talk! Not if it means my friends are going to get hurt by you! Allure: Admirable Slimy. Really it is. But it's not what I wanted to hear. (Allure points a finger on the slime) Allure: Sooooo… (Allure tickles the slime) Slimer: !! *Starts to laugh like crazy* Allure: Oh! Okay that's....more of a reaction than I expected. Lindsey: Not what I was expecting either. Emily: I told you she's insanely ticklish. The slightest tickle and she's down. Allure: Hm. Then breaking her for the info will be a snap. Emily: Sure will. Allure: Then I guess we'll wait till she's ready to talk. (Allure continues to tickle while Slimer resume her laugh. Meanwhile with the others) Brute:...... Worm:..... Ripper: Damn slime girl's loud as hell. Brute: Yeah. Worm: Anyway, on to business. (The three look at the heroes) Worm: Get over here you. (The three look at Yang) Yang:...Me? Worm: Yes. Yang:..... (Brute comes up and grabs Yang and drags her over) Weiss: YANG!! Yang: Nn! Ripper: Hm... She still has the virus but she's not showing the symptoms. Brute: Still human too. Worm: She must've been given some kind of anti-virus. Ripper: An anti-virus huh? Too bad that won't cure anything. Brute: Still. Who knows how long till it wears off. Ripper: Guess we'll just have to speed things up. Yang: !! Brute: And how do you suggest we- (Ripper takes Yang's arm and bites down on it) Yang: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Shade: YANG!!!! (Ripper injects the virus from his fangs and stops biting) Ripper: Mmmm! Now that's the iron taste I love! Yang: Y-YOU BASTARD!! I'M GONNA- (Yang suddenly feels the need to throw up) Yang: N-..Not again... (Yang falls to her hands and knees before vomiting on the floor) Alex: !! Ripper: There we go. You'll be one of us in no time. Speaking of which... (Ripper turns to the heroes) Ripper: Time to get some more to join us. Defenders: !! Anne: YOU STAY AWAY FROM OUR FRIENDS!! Brute: We'll need to get the Targhul who are not like us under control to. Worm: On it. (Worms begin to detach from Worm's body) Batty; NO! NO NO NO! YOU KEEP THOSE THINGS AWAY FROM ME!! Ripper: Meantime, time to start feeding some of you to the Hives. To speed up infecting you all. Jessica: The Hives?!? Ripper: Worm have some of your lackeys start taking these "heroes" to the Hives. Worm: Right. You heard him! Get to work! Katlyn: We're on it. Kim: !! OH CRAP!!! Miles: Not good! NOT GOOD!!! Alex: We gotta stop this! Max: How!? Izuku:....Max! Max: Huh?! Izuku: I think it's time we put your training to the test! Max: W-What?! Izuku: It's the only way out! Max: B-But Deku I haven't even used it in real combat before! Izuku: Guess you're about to start then! Max:.... Worm: Huh? (Max breathes in and out. He then begins to charge One For All into his arm) Ripper: What the f- (Max rips his arm free from the restraints) Science Team: !!! Brute: What!? Katlyn: !! *Points blaster at Max) Kim: MAX LOOK OUT!! Max: !! (Max then goes and uses One For All to punch Katlyn) Max: SMASH!!! (Katlyn flies into a wall) Katlyn: GNN!!!! Max: S-Sorry Katlyn! Shade: Holy shit! Izuku: Nice work Max! Alex: Since when did he get your Quirk?! Izuku: Awhile ago! We'd been training in secret! Alex: Why in secret? Izuku: I-I thought it would surprise you guys! Ripper: It's not a good one! Worm: Kill these fools! (Max frees Izuku from his restraints) Izuku: You guys try and free yourselves, we'll hold them off! Alex: Right! Brute: I don't think so!! (Brute charges at Izuku and slams into him, and he rams though the wall) Max: Izuku!! Ripper: You little shit! Worm make more worms! Max: You guys wanna play like that?! I'm ready for ya! Ripper: I'm gonna turn you into soup! (Max smirks before it cuts back to Allure still tickling Slimer's slime) Slimer: *Laughing like crazy* Allure: Can you please just talk already, my hand is getting tired over here. Emily: I'll take over for you! If it'll please you! Allure: Thank you my dear. (Allure hands the slime to EMily as she takes over the tickling) Slimer: *Laughing* PLEASE STOOOP!!!! Allure: Then talk and it'll end! Slimer: *Laughing* OKAY!! OKAY!! I'LL TALK!! I'LL TALK!!! JUST STOP PLEEEEEEASE!!!! Allure: There you go. Stop now. (Emily stops) ALlure: Now. The plan? (Slimer pants and looks up at Allure. Meanwhile with Horojin, who's meeting with the two members of Night Stalkers) Horojin: WHAT?! THE DEFENDERS ARE DEAD?! Jiriko: Yes sir. Elon: Wait for real!? Horojin: How could this happen!? Jiriko: They went in too recklessly sir. The scientists slaughtered all of them. Horojin: This... This.. Jiriko: This threat also took the lives of my squad members. Right Elon? Elon: Sir what- Jiriko: Right? Elon? Elon:..... Y....Yes-Yes sir.... Horojin: This... I don't even.... Jiriko: Sir. We have no choice. We need to destroy this whole city. The threat is too great. Horojin: Captain there's still civilians aren't there? Jiriko: I doubt it. We didn't see a single non-infected soul in that district. It needs to be purged. Horojin:...… Jiriko: Sir for the safety of all, this is the right choice. Horojin:... *Sighs* … I'll contact high command. Get things ready. Jiriko: *Nods* (Horojin leaves) Elon: Sir, what the hell are you doing? Jiriko: What needs done. Elon: There's still civilians in there somewhere! We didn't even check! Jiriko: So what? It's only a few lives. We can manage. Now go get ready. Elon: I don't have to follow that order. I'm staying out of this slaughter. Jiriko: Then I must consider this an act of treason. Elon: Treason!? Jiriko: Yes. Elon: So that's what this is! Power's finally got to your old head! You're just like the soldiers during Delanis's days! Jiriko: !! You son of a- (Elon then quickly shoots Jiriko in the leg) Jiriko: GAH!!! (Jiriko falls down as Elon runs off. Jiriko gets on his radio) Jiriko: *Panting* Colonel? Horojin: *Over comms* Yes? Jiriko: Elon revealed the Defenders and my squad are alive.....but he and them have decided to commit treason..... I'm sorry. Horojin: *Over comms* Understood. I will make sure the Defenders and your squad are brought in before the district is purged. Jiriko: Thank you. (Jiriko hangs up) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Category:LOTM: Escapade Through Time Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts